enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Hazim Šabanović
Hazim Šabanović rođen je 13. 01. 1916. godine u Poriječanima kod Visokog.Orijentalni institut u Sarajevu 1950.-2000., Sarajevo, 2000. godine, str. 110; u: In memoriam Hazim Šabanović Salih H. Alić kao datum rođenja dr. Hazima Šabanovića navodi 16. 01. 1916. godine, tj. tri dana od službenog datuma. Vidi: Salih H. Alić, „In memoriam Dr. Hazim Šabanović“, Prilozi za orijentalnu fiflologiju, XXII-XXIII/1972 – 73., Sarajevo 1976. godine, str. 7; Muhamed Hadžijahić donosi podatak da je datum Šabanovićeva rođenja 22. 06. 1916. godine. Vidi: M(uhamed) Hadžijahić, „Dr. Hazim Šabanović“, Anali Gazi Husrev-begove biblioteke, knjiga I, Sarajevo, 1972. godine, str. 136. U rodnom mjestu završio je osnovnu školu, a dalje obrazovanje nastavlja u Gazi Husrev-begovoj medresi u Sarajevu. Po završetku srednjoškolskog obrazovanja, 1936. godine upisuje se na Višu islamsku šerijatsko-teološku školu. U naredne četiri godine stječe obrazovanje ne samo iz pravnih nauka, nego i znanje iz tradicionalno islamsko-arapskih disciplina, te posebno poznavanje arapskog, turskog i osnove perzijskog jezika. Na ovoj visokoškolskoj instituciji diplomirao je 1940. godine. H. Alić, Hazim Šabanović, str. 7. Kao učenik Gazi Husrev-begove medrese uvršten je u uži krug Velikana medrese (merhumi) sa najistaknutijim njenim ličnostima. Vidi: Gazi Husrev-begova medresa u Sarajevu – 450 generacija, Sarajevo, 1537./943. h.g. – 2000/1421. h.g., Sarajevo, 2000. godine, str. 93. Zahvaljujući stečenom znanju, uz pomoć profesora, među kojima su bili: akademik Hamdija Kreševljaković, prof. dr. Šakir Sikirić, akadmik Hamdija Ćemerlić, profesor Ahmed-ef. Burek, te mnogi drugi, u srednjoškolskom i studentskom periodu dr. Šabanović stekao je znanje i sve nužne preduvjete da se može baviti ozbiljnim naučnim radom. Iz dostupnog radnog dosijea vidi se da je neposredno po stjecanju fakultetske diplome prvo radno mjesto imao kao sudski pripravnik u Ministarstvu pravosuđa gdje se zaposlio 1941. godine.Orijentalni institut, str. 110 Međutim, poslije nekoliko mjeseci, iste 1941. godine prelazi da radi kao kustos u odjeljenju Turskog arhiva Zemaljskog muzeja u Sarajevu. Tu je započeo s istraživačkim i naučnim radom. Ovo je za dr. Hazima kao mladog čovjeka bilo veliko priznanje jer je imao priliku da slijedi tradiciju ove naučne institucije i njene velike prethodnike koji su u ovom dijelu arhiva radili od njegova osnivanja. Među njima bili su: šejh Sejfudin Kemura, dr. Vladimir Ćorović, Fehim-ef. Spaho i dr. Safvet-beg Bašagić. Na mjestu kustosa ostaje sve do 1945. godine. Malo je poznato da je dr. Šabanović u tom periodu imenovan i za sekretara Odbora za pomoć muhadžirima iz jugoistočne Bosne i Sandžaka. U tom svojstvu razgovarao je s prispjelim izbjeglicama i zapisivao njihova svedočenja o četničkom genocidu u toku 1941, 1942. i 1943. godine. Ta svjedočanstva, sabrana na stranama 131 – 141. nalaze se u djelu Tri knjige o službenim dokumentima o stradanju bosanskih muslimana u ovom ratu (1941-1943) koje se čuvaju u Gazi Husrev-begovoj biblioteci u Sarajevu. Bio je to vrlo odgovoran i značajan posao koji je dr. Šabanović vrlo stručno i precizno radio. Edib Hasanagić, Pljevljak Muhamed Hadžismailović, Podgorica, 2010. godine, str. 57. Poslije završetka Drugog svjetskog rata i kratkotrajne nezaposlenosti zbog ranijeg prohrvatskog stava i pisanja o genocidu nad muslimanima u dolini rijeke Drine od četničkih formacija Draže Mihailovića i Pavla Đurišića, Šabanović je bio suđen na zatvorsku kaznu. Muhamed Filipović, U traganju za ljudima i zavičajem, portreti značajnijih Bosanaca XX vijeka, Sarajevo, 2007, str. 273. Od 1946. godine obavlja posao arhivista u Glavnom narodnom odboru Sarajeva. Tu radi na uređenju Arhiva grada Sarajeva.Orijentalni institut, pp. 110; S. H. Alić, Hazim Šabanović, str. 7. Već 1948. godine nalazi se na novoj radnoj dužnosti kao službenik Gazi Husrev-begove biblioteke. Osnovni radni zadatak bio mu je da radi na izradi kataloga. Za ovu naučnu instituciju u okviru Islamske zajednice Bosne i Hercegovine bio je vezan cijelog života. Od 1966. godine do smrti (22. 03. 1971.) bio je član Savjeta Gazi Husrev-begove biblioteke, te je svojim prijedlozima i sugestijama znatno unaprijedio njen rad. M. Hadžijahić, Dr. Hazim Šabanović, Anali, str. 136 Poslije nekoliko mjeseci, iste 1948. godine prelazi da radi u zvanju arhivista na Pravnom fakultetu u Sarajevu. Posao mu je bio da prikuplja i obrađuje osmanska dokumenta za pravnu historiju.S. H. Alić, Hazim Šabanović, pp. 7; Orijentalni institut, str. 110. Neposredno po osnivanju Orijentalnog instituta u Sarajevu 1950. godine zasniva radni odnos kao asistent. Potom je imenovan za šefa Lingvističko-književnog odsjeka. Zbog dotadašnjeg prevodilačkog i naučnog rada, kao i iskazanih naučnih rezultata, već 1952. godine Hazim Šabanović biran je u Orijentalnom inastitutu u zvanje naučnog saradnika. Ubrzo je postao šef Istorijskog odjeljenja Orijentalnog instituta. Zbog ugleda kao cijenjenog osmanista čija su se djela i radovi citirali od strane najuglednijih naučnika ne samo sa prostora ex Jugoslavije, nego i u široj regiji, kao i odgovornosti prema svakom preuzetom poslu, kolege Orijentalnog instituta povjereli su mu dužnost urednika, a povremeno i odgovornog urednika Priloga za orijentalnu filologiju. Te dužnosti obavljao je od brojeva VIII – IX (1960) do posthumno objavljenog broja XVIII – XIX/1968 – 69. Orijentalni institut, str. 45–51. Zahvaljujući članovima redakcije, saradnicima i dr. Hazimu Šabanoviću kao uredniku, ovaj časopis stekao je ugled poznatog i cjenjenijeg časopisa iz orijentalno-osmanskih disciplina ne samo na prostorima bivše jugoslavenske države i jugoistočne Evrope, nego je cijenjen u cijelom naučnom svijetu. U međuvremenu, od 1953. do 1957. godine, ne napuštajući stalni radni odnos na Orijentalnom institutu u Sarajevu, kao spoljni saradnik drži nastavu iz Turskog jezika i Turske diplomatike i paleografije na Filozofskom fakultetu u Beogradu. Istovremeno, piše svoju doktorsku disertaciju Bosanski pašaluk, postanak i upravna podjela. Doktorsku disertaciju uspješno brani na katedri za istoriju Filozofskog fakulteta u Beogradu 1956. godine. Dvije godine kasnije (1958) na Orijentalnom institutu biran je u zvanje višeg naučnog saradnika. Rezultati Šabanovićeva naučnog opusa preporučuju ga da već 1962. godine bude biran u naučnog savjetnika, što je tada odgovaralo zvanju redovnog univerzitetskog profesora. Isto, str. 110. I pored upozorenja da svojim intenzivnim radom ugrožava život, dr. Hazim Šabanović nije se osvrtao na prijateljske savjete ljekara, kao i svojih kolega i prijatelja.M. Filipović, U traganju za ljudima, str. 279–280. Ne štedeći se ni jednog trenutka da bi što više radio i uradio, kao posljedica desio se srčani udar 1969. godine. Poslije kraćeg vremena, osjetivši da mu se zdravlje poboljšava, odlazi na nova istraživanja i prikupljanje arhivske građe u Istanbul. I u posljednjim danima svoga života nije ga napuštala stvaralačka strast bez koje nema pravog naučnog radnika. Hazimove kolege i prijatelje takvo njegovo ponašanje nije čudilo, ali ih je uznemiravalo. Oni su znali da je dr. Šabanović cio život posvetio nauci. Radeći arhivska istraživanja i pronalazeći nove dokumente, u Istanbulu ga zatiče smrt 22. 03. 1971. godine. Prema vlastitoj želji ukopan je i dženaza mu je klanjana u prisustvu velikog broja kolega i prijatelja u rodnim Poriječanima kod Visokog. Tako je u svojoj 55, godini života i u vrijeme najvećeg stvaralačkog rada s ovog svijeta otišao nesumnjivo jedan od najvećih i najcjenjenijih osmanista Bosne i Hercegovine. Sve navedene biografske činjenice preuzeo sam iz: Orijentalni institut u Sarajevu 1950.-2000. godine, Sarajevo 2000. godine, str. 110–111; Salih H. Alić, Hazim Šabanović, Prilozi za orijentalnu filologiju, XXII – XXIII/1972–73, Sarajevo 1976. godine, str. 7–10; Мр. Ахмед С. Аличић, In memoriam Др Хазим Шабановић, Годишњак Друштва историчара Босне и Херцеговине, година XIX 1970–1971., Сарајево, 1973. године, стр. 337–339 i In memoriam Dr Hazim Šabanović, Preporod – glasilo udruženja ilmije u BiH, godina II, Broj 14, Sarajevo, 1971. Godine. Stvaralački opus Kao veliki poznavalac osmanskoturskog, savremenog turskog, arapskog i perzijskog jezika dr. Hazim Šabanović od svog prvog srednjoškolskog rada koji je objavio 1934. Godine,azim Šabanović, „Jedna crtica iz h/azreti/ Alijina života“, Dječiji novi behar, god. II, br. 15–16, Sarajevo 15. II 1934. godine, str. 46–47. pa do posthumno publiciranog rada Islamska prosvjeta i kultura,Историја Београда I, Просвета, Београд 1974. године, стр. 414–420 napisao je i objavio ukupno 186 bibliografskih jedinica. U toku života objavio je 173 bibliografske jedinice, a posthumno mu je publicirano još 11 napisanih radova, od čega „9 predstavljaju zasebna djela, 57 članaka iz enciklopedija, a ostalo su studije različitog obima objavljene u raznim periodičnim izdanjima“.Bisera Nurudinović, „Bibliografija radova dr .Hazima Šabanovića“, Prilozi za orijentalnu filologiju, XII – XIII/1972–73, Sarajevo 1976. godine, str. 11–31. Dvije Šabanovićeve knjige doživjele su ponovljena izdanja i štampane su. To su: Bosanski pašaluk, postanak i upravna podjela„Svjetlost“, OOUR Izdavačka djelatnost, Sarajevo 1982. godine, str. 272. i Putopis, odlomci o jugoslovenskim zemljama.Sarajevo – Publishing“, Sarajevo, 1996. godine, str. 704. Ovako veliku bibliografiju mogao je imati samo onaj koji je cio život posvetio nauci. Dobri znalci ličnosti i djela dr. Hazima Šabanovića nisu iznenađeni svim onim što je u toku radnog vijeka napisao i objavio. Još od srednjoškolskih dana, među svojim vršnjacima bio je poznat po velikoj radnoj disciplini. Uz dobre profesore i sa stečenim znanjem imao je sve preduvjete za naučni rad. To se vidi iz njegova naučnog opusa, koji se može podijeliti u četiri faze: # Prvi dio stvaralačkog opusa Hazima Šabanovića obuhvata vremenski period od 1934. do 1941. godine. To je vrijeme njegova srednjoškolskog i fakultetskog obrazovanja. Tada je napisao i objavio ukupno 23 rada. U prvim prilozima i osvrtima piše o islamu, hazreti Aliji, hazreti Ebu Hanifi, Muhammedu, a. s., istaknutijim Bošnjacima iz osmanskog i austro-ugarskog perioda i o organizaciji naučnog rada među bosanskohercegovačkim muslimanima.B. Nurudinović, Bibliografija, str. 12–15. Već tada pokazuje naučne kvalitete da tiho i polahko, uza sve poteškoće s kojima se u toku istraživanja i pisanja susretao, pravi mjesto u nauci.А. С. Аличић, In memoriam Др Хазим Шабановић, стр. 337. Poslije diplomiranja i dobivanja posla u Zemaljskom muzeju u Sarajevu, započinje s drugom fazom svog stvaralačkog opusa. # U toku Drugog svjetskog rata (1941–1945) napisao je i objavio ukupno 51 stručni i naučni rad.B. Nurudinović, Bibliografija radova , str. 15–20. To je vrijeme u kojem Hazim Šabanović sazrijeva u ozbiljnog naučnog radnika. I dalje pišući o istaknutijim ličnostima i stvaraocima, u ovoj fazi stvaralačkog rada pokazuje veće interesiranje za historijske, kao i teme iz islama. Njegovi radovi: „Gazi Husrev-beg, carski vezir i najveći bosanski dobrotvor“,Hrvatski narod, III, Sarajevo, 22. 10. 1941, str. 13–14. „Položaj Bosne u Osmanlijskom carstvu“, Osvit, god. I, Sarajevo, 29. 11. 1942. godine, str. 3. [ „Naš putokaz Kur'an“ ,Glasnik IVZ, god. X, br. 4, Sarajevo, 1942. godine, str. 100–104. „Popis kadiluka u Evropskoj Turskoj od Mostarca Abdullaha Hurremovića“,Glasnik Hrvatskog Zemaljskog muzeja, god. LIV/1942, Sarajevo, 1943. godine, str. 307–356. „Muhammed a. s. u svijetlu evropske kritike“,Prva muslimanska nakladna knjižara, Hrvatska muslimanska knjižnica, Izvanredno izdanje, broj 31, Sarajevo, 1943. godine, str. 31. „Gramatika turskog jezika s vježbenicom, čitankom i rječnikom“,Knjižara H. Ahmed Kujundžić, Sarajevo, 1944, str. 205 + /1/. „Sudstvo u Bosni“Osvit, god. III, br. 96/97, Sarajevo, 02. 01. 1944. godine, str. 6–7. i mnogi drugi. Već u tom periodu Šabanovićevi radovi izazivaju pažnju uglednih teologa, orijentalista i historičara osmanskog perioda. U drugoj fazi stvaralačkog opusa po prvi put javlja se i s natuknicama u Hrvatskoj enciklopediji.B. Nurudinović, Bibliografija radova, pod 51–52., 69–74., str. 18–20. Neki od navedenih članaka i danas predstavljaju pionirski rad u izučavanju prošlosti Bosne i Hercegovine, kao i širi prostor jugoistočne Evrope u osmanskom periodu. To se vidi i u radovima orijentalista i historičara osmanskog perioda koji i sada citiraju Šabanovićeve radove iz ovog vremena. Njegov članak Naš putokaz Kur'an uvršten je među dotada najznačajnije objavljene radove u povodu 50-godišnjice Glasnika Vrhovnog islamskog starješinstva u SFRJ.Glasnik VIS-a u SFRJ, Pedeset godina izlaženja, broj 1-2, Sarajevo 1983. godine, str. 334-338 Od 1941. do 1945. godine dr. Hazim Šabanović dokazao se kao perspektivan historičar, orijentalist i kao i dobar poznavalac islama koji je nezaobilazan u proučavanju historije Bosne i Hercegovine i drugih zemalja jugoistočne Evrope u osmanskom periodu. # Treći stvaralački period dr. Hazima Šabanovića obuhvata vrijeme od zaposlenja u Gazi Husrev-begovoj biblioteci i na Pravnom fakultetu Sarajevu, te decenijskog rada u Orijentalnom institutu u Sarajevu, tj. od 1948. do 1960. godine. U tom najplodnijem dobu svog stvaralaštva s prijevodima, knjigama i radovima većeg i manjeg obima i enciklopedijskim natuknicama, ima ukupno 70 bibliografskih jedinica. Veliki dio iz ovog perioda jesu prijevodi osmanskih deftera i drugih vrsta dokumenata osmanske provenijencije, pisanje o osmanskoj arhivskoj građi i o pojedinim značajnijim arhivima u Sarajevu, Dubrovniku, Makarskoj i Zadru. Istovremeno, izučavajući dokumente osmanske i zapadne provenijencije, piše više radova iz osmanskog perioda Bosne i Hercegovine, njenih i drugih južnoslavenskih naroda. Pažnju šire naučne domaće i strane javnosti skreće radovima: „Upravna podjela jugoslovenskih zemalja pod turskom vladavinom do Karlovačkog mira 1699. Godine“,Годишњак Историјског друштва Босне и Херцеговине, IV/1952, Сарајево, 1952. године, стр. 171–204. „Ko je osnovao sarajevsku Ferhadiju. (Iz istorije spomenika kulture)“,Glasnik VIS, god. IV, br. 1–4, Sarajevo, 1953. godine, str. 32–40. „Да ли је постојао Београдски пашалук?“,Историјски гласник, 1–2, Београд 1954. године, str.193–207. „Pitanje turske vlasti u Bosni do pohoda Mehmeda II 1463. g.“,Godišnjak Istorijskog društva Bosne i Hercegovine, VII/1955, Sarajevo, 1955. godine, str. 37–51. „О организацији турске управе у Србији у XV и XVI вијеку“, Историјски гласник, 3–4, Београд, 1955. године, стр. 59–78. Evlija Čelebija, Putopis. „Odlomci o jugoslovenskim zemljama“,Preveo, uvod i komentar napisao H. Šabanović. Knjiga I, Sarajevo 1954. godine, pp. 290; Drugo izdanje, Sarajevo, 1957. godine, str. 292. „Bosansko krajište 1448-1463“,Prilozi za orijentalnu filologiju, X–XI/1960–61, Sarajevo, 1961. godine, str. 312–314.[ „Bosanski pašaluk, postanak i upravna podjela“,37] Naučno društvo NR Bosne i Hercegovine, Djela, knjiga XIV, Odjeljenje istorijsko-filoloških nauka, knjiga 10, Sarajevo, 1959, pp. 271; Drugo izdanje, I.P. Svjetlost, Sarajevo, 1982. godine, str. 272. „Slavonija“,Poglavlje XIII i XXVI u knjizi: Historija naroda Jugoslavije, knj. II, [ „Jugoslovenski narodi u doba opadanja turskog feudalizma“,Poglavlje XV u knjizi: Historija naroda Jugoslavije, knj. II, str. 477–490. „Islamska kultura u jugoslovenskim zemljama do XVIII stoljeća“Poglavlje XXIV u knjizi: Historija naroda Jugoslavije, knj. II, str. 602–612. i „Bosanski pašaluk u XVIII stoljeću“.Poglavlje XLIX u knjizi: Historija naroda Jugoslavije, knj. II, str. 1318–1341. Pisanjem navedenih tema, te četiri poglavlja knjige Historija naroda Jugoslavije, pašaluk u XVIII knjiga II koja je prvo publicirana na hrvatskom jeziku u Zagrebu 1959. i godinu dana kasnije na srpskom jeziku u Beogradu 1960. godine, vidi se s koliko ozbiljnosti i akribije dr. Šabanović radi i ulažu veliki trud, te pokazuje izvanredno poznavanje osmanske države i njenih institucija. S ove vremenske distance možemo konstatirati da mu je upravo 1959. godina bila kruna dotadašnjeg dvodecenijskog naučnog rada. Na više načina ukazana su mu priznanja kako zbog objavljene doktorske disertacije pod naslovom Bosanski pašaluk, postanak i upravna podjela, knjige koju mu je tada štampalo tadašnje Naučno društvo NR Bosne i Hercegovine, preteče današnje ANUBiH, tako i zbog prijevoda Putopisa Evlije Čelebije s preko 2.000 komentara i napomena u tada renomiranoj izdavačkoj kući Svjetlost iz Sarajeva. U to vrijeme dolazi do objavljivanja prijevoda deftera i više različitih dokumenata osmanske provenijencije, te novih naučnih radova. Koliki je ugled dr. Hazim Šabanović imao, govori podatak da je 1952. godine njegove radove objavljene u prvom broju Priloga za orijentalnu filologiju i istoriju jugoslovenskih naroda pod turskom vladavinom cijenjeniji svjetski osmanist Franz Babinger ocijenio kao treffliche Beittrage. Dokumenta Islamca Inedita, Berlin, 1952, p. 210. Citirano iz rada: S. H. Alić, Hazim Šabanović 16. I 1916– 22. III 1971., str.7. Narednih godina, ne zadovoljavajući se postignutim, Hazim Šabanović kroz naučna istraživanja u više arhiva, dokumenata osmanske i zapadne provenijencije, ali i kroz čitanje i proučavanje brojnih radova poznatih osmanista, stekao je širi uvid u strukturu i organizaciju Osmanskog carstva kao cjeline, kao i stanja u pojedinim pokrajinama (ejaletima) i dijelovima tih pokrajina – sandžacima.To opće znanje pokazao je i u pisanju polavlja u knjizi Historija naroda Jugoslavije II. Kako su u nastajanju ovog dvotomnog dijela učestvovali dotada najpoznatiji i najcjenjeniji historičari s prostora tadašnje jugoslavenske države, prirodno je bilo da je Hazim Šabanović bio jedan od koautora ovog najambicioznijeg i najvećeg projekta u jugoslavenskoj historiografiji. Putopis Evlije Čelebije, Bosanski pašaluk, dotada napisani i objavljeni prijevodi i radovi s poglavljima iz Historije naroda Jugoslavije II, te dotada objavljenih 25 natuknica u Enciklopediji Jugoslavije i dvije natuknice u Vojnoj enciklopediji davali su Šabanoviću još više elana da u narednom periodu svog stvaralačkog opusa nastavi intenzivnije raditi kako na prijevodima deftera, tako i pisanju knjiga i članaka. S punom afirmacijom ozbiljnog, vrijednog i cijenjenog osmanista koji vremenom zauzima sami vrh osmanistike, ulazi u posljednju, četvrtu fazu svog stvaralačkog opusa. d) Posljednja, četvrta faza stvaralačkog opusa dr. Hazima Šabanovića obuhvata period od 1960. pa do iznenadne smrti u Istanbulu 22. 03. 1971. godine. U ovom vremenu preveo je i napisao ukupno 40 bibliografskih jedinica. U odnosu na prethodni period, to je znantno manje po broju, ali nikako ne i po obimu. Naime, tada je dr. Šabanović još intenzivnije radio na prijevodu osmanskih deftera, bilo individualno ili s drugim kolegama, pristupio još potpunijem prijevodu Putopisa Evlije Čelebije, pisanju o pojedinim urbanim mjestima u Bosni i Hercegovini i sa prostora Republike Srbije, sa posebnim radovima na poglavljima za Историју Београда, a posebno se angažirao na prikupljanju i obradi podataka za knjigu Književnost Muslimana BiH na orijentalnim jezicima, koja je zbog iznenadne smrti ostala nedovršena. Nešto kasnije u svojstvu redaktora, knjigu je za štampu priredio njegov mlađi saradnik dr. Ahmed S. Aličić Ovo djelo objavljeno je posthumno 1973. godine.Hazim Šabanović, Književnost Muslimana BiH na orijentalnim jezicima, Svjetlost, Izdavačko preduzeće, Sarajevo, 1973. godine, str. 726. Među najvrednijim radovima i prijevodima u posljednjoj stvaralačkoj fazi orijentalista i osmanista dr. Šabanovića jesu: Postanak i razvoj Sarajeva,Svjetlost, Izdavačko preduzeće, Sarajevo, 1973. godine, str. 726. 44 Radovi, knjiga XIII, Naučno društvo NR Bosne i Hercegovine, Odjeljenje istorijsko-filoloških nauka, knjiga 5, Sarajevo, 1960. godine, str. 71–115. [ Vojno uređenje Bosne od 1463. do kraja XVI stoljeća,Godišnjak Društva istoričara Bosne i Hercegovine, godina XI/1960, Sarajevo, 1961. godine, str. 173–224. Lepenica u prvom stoljeću turske vladavine,Naučno društvo SR Bosne i Hercegovine, Posebna izdanja, knj. III, Sarajevo, 1963. godine, str. 193–207. Krajište Isa-bega Ishakovića, Zbirni katastarski popis iz 1455. godine (Hicri 859 tarihli suret-i defter-i mücmel vilayet-i Yeleç ve Izveçan ve Hodidide ve Senica ve Ras ve Usküb ve Kalendelen me’a tevabi’iha),Uvod, turski tekst, prevod i komentari – Orijentalni institut, Sarajevo, 1964, LVI + 167 p. + 8 faksimila + 160 p. = Monumenta Turcica Historiam Slavorum Meridionalium Illustrantia, Tomus Secundus II, Defteri, knjiga 1. Turski izvori za istoriju Beograda,prva, sveska prva. Katastarski popis Beograda i okoline 1476–1566, Istorijski arhiv Beograda, Beograd, 1964, XLI + 622 p. = Građa za istoriju Beograda. Žepa i njena okolina u prvim decenijama turske vlasti,U koautorstvu s V. Palavestrom, Glasnik Zemaljskog muzeja u Sarajevu, Etnologija, NS XIX, Sarajevo, 1964. godine, str. 39–44. Teritorijalno širenje i građevni razvoj Sarajeva u XVI stoljeću,Radovi, knjiga XXVI, Naučno društvo Bosne i Hercegovine, Odjeljenje istorijsko-filoloških nauka, knjiga 9, Sarajevo, 1965. godine, str. 29–53. [ drugo izdanje Evlija Čelebi, Putopis. Odlomci o jugoslovenskim zemljama,Preveo, uvod i komentar napisao H. Š., Svjetlost, Sarajevo 1967. godine, str. 682 + /10/, Posljednje izdanje objavljeno u izdanju I.P. Publishing, Sarajevo, 1996. godine, str. 704. Kraljevo i njegova okolina pod turskom vlašću do kraja 16. Veka,Наша прошлост, IV-V/1969–1970, Kраљево, 1971. godine, стр. 194 –195. Iz prošlosti naselja Kraljeva i okoline pod turskom vlašću,Наша прошлост, историјска ревија , 1–2, Краљево, 1968. године, стр. 3–16. Hasan Kafi Prušćak (Hasan Kafi b. Turhan b. Davud. b Ja'qub az-Zibi al Aqhisari al-Bosnawi),Prilozi za orijentalnu filologiju, XIV–XV/1964–1965, Sarajevo, 1969. godine, str. 5–31. Urbani razvitak Beograda 1521. do 1688. Godine.Годишњак града Београда, XVII, Београд, 1970. године, стр. 5–41. U ovoj četvrtoj radnoj naučnoj fazi dr. Šabanović također je napisao i objavio 12 natuknica koje su štampane u Enciklopediji Jugoslavije i The Encyclopaedia of Islam. New editon Volume III, London 1971. Ranije napisane, kasnije posthumno štampane su mu sljedeće knjige i radovi: Evlija Čelebi, Putopis. Odlomci o jugoslovenskim zemljama. Preveo, uvod i komentar napisao H. Š.,I. P. Veselin Masleša, biblioteka „Kulturno nasljeđe“, Sarajevo, 1973. godine, pp. 705 + /1/ p. Književnost Muslimana BiH na orijentalnim jezicima. (Biobibliografija). Redigirao i za štampu pripremio A. S. Aličić,I. P. Svjetlost, Sarajevo 1973. godine, str. 726 + /2/ p. te više poglavlja u knjizi Историја Београда. To su: Политичка историја од 1521. до 1688. Године,Историја Београда, 1, И. П. „Просвета“, Београд, 1974. године, стр. 323–334. Београд као управно средиште смедеревског санџака,Isto, str. 335–336 + 16 slika. Комунално уређење и управа,Isto, str. 337–340. Гарнизони,Isto, str. 341–345. Београдска капетанија,Isto, str. 346–348. Градска привреда,Isto, str. 349–358. Становништво,Isto, str. 385–388. Тврђава и варош,Isto, str. 389–413. Исламска просвета и култура,Isto, str. 414–420. te obnovljena izdanja Bosanski pašaluk, postanak i upravna podjelaI. P. Svjetlost, Sarajevo 1982. godine, str. 272. i ponovo Evlija Čelebi, Putopis. Odlomci o jugoslavenskim zemljama.Sarajevo-Publishing, Sarajevo, 1996. godine, pp. 704. [ Razlog zbog čega dr. Hazim Šabanović nije imao više objavljenih radova u odnosu na prethodni period, vjerovatno je u činjenici da je u posljednjem dijelu svog stvaralačkog opusa najviše pažnje posvetio, može se reći, životnom projektu Književnost Muslimana BiH na orijentalnim jezicima, koje je iziskivalo velika naučna istraživanja i ogroman trud u sređivanju sakupljenih izvora i literature. Gledajući u cjelini naučni opus Hazima Šabanovića, možemo konstatirati da se pored prijevoda osmanskih izvora, u historijskim radovima orijentirao na proučavanje ustanova osmanskog timarskog sistema i posebno njihova djelovanja na prostorima evropskog dijela Osmanskog carstva. Uporedo s tim, istraživao je i položaj stanovništva na tim prostorima. U svojim radovima Šabanović bio je savršeno temeljit i do pretjeranosti odgovoran. Takvim radom stvorio je svoj osebujan stil čije su osnovne karakteristike konciznost i jasnoća te koji nikada nije čisto faktografski suhoparan.А. С. Аличић, Др. Хазим Шабановић, стр. 337–339. Uporedo s, tim, u enciklopedijskim natuknicama po prvi put kratko i jezgrovito pisao je o pojedinim istaknutijim ličnostima koje su u Osmanskoj državi zauzimale značajne političke i vojne položaje, te o istaknutijim stvaraocima na svim poljima ljudske djelatnosti koji su iza sebe u nauci, kulturi i umjetnosti ostavili vrijedne tragove. Svojim stilom, koji se odlikovao marljivošću, prilježnošću i naučnom radoznalošću, te velikom erudicijom, plijenio je svoje mlađe saradnike i izazivao zavist kod nekih starijih kolega. Oni koji su ga poznavali isticali su Šabanovićevu skromnost i spremnost da primi kritiku i prizna eventualno nastali propust. Dobronamjernim kritičarima čak je bio i zahvalan za ukazanu grešku. Posebno je vodio računa o mlađim saradnicima. U svim prilikama nastojao im je prenijeti svoja iskustva i nesebično ih uputiti na put naučnog razvoja. Time ih je spašavao od „praznog hoda“ i skraćivao put za ulazak u ozbiljniji naučni rad. To su posebno znali tadašnji mlađi naučni kadrovi Orijentalnog instituta u Sarajevu, kojima je svakodnevno pružao savjete i pomagao ih u naučnom uzdizanju. Najčešće je radio kroz osmišljenu organizaciju naučnog rada. Uporedo je ulagao veliki trud i stečeno radno iskustvo u pripremanju redovnih i posebnih izdanja Orijentalnog instituta. Zahvaljujući dr. Šabanoviću, sva publicirana izdanja u kojima se javljao kao autor, koautor ili urednik bila su na vrhunskom naučnom i tehničkom uređenju toga vremena. Time je i Orijentalni institut kao naučna ustanova stekao nivo respektabilne naučne institucije, kako na prostorima Jugoslavije, tako i šire. Drugim riječima kako je napisao dr. Ahmed S. Aličić za dr. Hazima Šabanovića: „On je u stvari bio osnovni stub ove ustanove.“Isto, str. 339. Zbog naučnog ugleda koji je kao vrstan orijentalist stekao svojim prijevodima različitih vrsta osmanskih izvora, Putopisa Evlije Čelebije i posebno knjiga i naučnih radova – ugled dr. Hazima Šabanovića ne samo što je prešao lokalne i regionalne granice u vrijeme dok je živio, nego je to mjesto jednog najuglednijeg osmanista ostalo i poslije četiri decenije nakon napuštanja ovog svijeta. Biran je za člana „međunarodne komisije za jugoistočnu Evropu, član međunarodne komisije za istoriju gradova, član komisije za balkanološka istraživanja, i kao vanjski saradnik rukovodio je Odsjekom za turski period Balkanološkog instituta u Beogradu“.Isto, str. 339. Zanimljivo je primijetiti da i pored ovako impozantnog naučnog rada i uvažavanja kolega ne samo sa prostora bivše Jugoslavije, nego i šire, zbog sujete pojedinih kolega i dijelom njihova osporavanja Šabanovićeva naučnog rada, na odsjecima Orijentalistike i Istorije Filozofskog fakulteta u Sarajevu, nije nikada pozvan da održi bar jedno predavanje studentima ili da bude član Komisije odbrane doktorskih disertacija. Također, iz istih razloga nije nikada izabran ni za člana Naučnog društva Bosne i Hercegovine, koje je još u njegovo vrijeme preraslo u Akademiju nauka i umjetnosti Bosne i Hercegovine. I dok su za života njegovi osporavatelji slavljeni i dobivali sva javna i društvena priznanja, naučni opus koji je iza sebe ostavio dr. Hazim Šabanović na najbolji način pokazuje gdje mu je mjesto u poslu kojem je posvetio cio život, iako nije postao članom ANUBiH. Šabanovićev rad na prijevodima izvora i djela s osmanskog jezika Neposredno po završetku studija, kao kustos Zemaljskog muzeja u Sarajevu od 1941. godine, Hazim Šabanović počinje se javljati kao prevodilac osmanske arhivske građe. Upravo prijevodi kojima je u različitim periodima svog naučnog posla s pravom posvećivao veliku pažnju predstavljaju veliku vrijednost i imaju nezaobilazan značaj u historiografiji Bosne i Hercegovine. Do kraja njegova života nijedan osmanista nije više preveo i objavio izvora osmanskoturskog porijekla:“U tom poslu on je bez sumnje predvodnik u našoj istoriografiji.“Isto, str. 338. Na osnovu bibliografije radova dr. Hazima Šabanovića možemo konstatirati sljedeće: prvi napisani rad u kojem se pojavljuje kao prevodilac s osmanskoturskog na bosanski jezik zabilježen je u radu „Dopisivanje bosanskih vezira sa zapovjednicima u Hrvatskoj“.Hrvatska svijest, VI, 107–108, Sarajevo, 29. XII 1941. godine, str. 10. Bio je to uvod u njegovu kasniju prevodilačku djelatnost. Prvi potpuniji i konkretniji rad na ovu temu bio je naslovljen „Naše orijentalno blago“.Osvit, god. I, br. 9, Sarajevo, 26. IV 1942. godine, str. 6–7. U tom članku Šabanović je po prvi put kao autor ukazao na značaj izvora osmanske provenijencije. Godinu dana kasnije piše i objavljuje rad „Novi turski dokumenti u Sarajevu“.. Glasnik Hrvatskih zemaljskih muzeja, godina LIV/1942, Sarajevo, 1943. godine, str. 357–370. [75 U predgovoru Gramatike turskog jezika pod naslovom Naše zanimanje za turski jezik naglašava važnost znanja ovog jezika za izučavanje arhivske građe.Osvit, god. II, br. 84, Sarajevo, 11. X 1943. godine, str. 6. Pravi prevodilački rad koji je ujedno bio najintenzivniji i najplodonosniji desio se u njegovoj trećoj fazi naučne djelatnosti (1948–1960). O tome govore brojni prijevodi iz ovog perioda. Radeći kao bibliotekar novoosnovanog Pravnog fakulteta u Sarajevu, preveo je više dokumenata s osmanskoturskog na bosanski jezik i objavio ih pod naslovom Turski dokumenti u Bosni iz druge polovine XV stoljeća. Među njima je i prijevod Ahd name sultana Mehmeda II Fatiha, napisane u Milodražu 28. 05. 1463. godine. Njome garantirae bosanskim franjevcima vjerske slobode, te ličnu i materijalnu sigurnost. Zbog političke nepodobnosti od tadašnjeg režima, Šabanović ove prijevode nije mogao potpisati punim imenom i prezimenom, pa čak ni inicijalima.Istorijsko-pravni zbornik, godina I, broj 2, Sarajevo, 1949. godine, str. 177–208. Sljedeće pisanje o osmanskim izvorima i njihovu značaju u prevođenju jeste rad Turski diplomatički izvori za istoriju naših naroda.Prilozi za orijentalnu filologiju i hstoriju jugoslovenskih naroda pod turskom vladavinom, godina I/1950, Sarajevo, 1950. godine, str. 117–149. U istom broju POF-a objavio je i „Natpis na Kopčića mostu u Užicu i njegov autor pjesnik Džabi Čelebi“,Isto, str. 156–161. te prijevod „Kanunname Bosanskog sandžaka iz godine 922/1516“Isto, str. 163–166. . i „Kanunname Bosanskog sandžaka iz godine 948/1541“.Isto, str. 166–167. Već u narednom broju istog časopisa u rubrici Radovi objavljuje „Dvije najstarije vakufname u Bosni“Prilozi za orijentalnu filologiju, godina II/1951, Sarajevo, 1952. godine, str. 5–38. , a u rubrici Sitni prilozi prijevod pod naslovom „Natpisi nad nadgrobnim spomenicima Malkoč bega i njegovog sina Džafer bega“Isto, str. 249–258. . Vrlo interesantan, a za mlađe osmaniste i danas izuzetno koristan jeste rad „Izrazi eva'il, evasiti evahir u datumima turskih spomenika“.Isto, str. 213–237. I dok je do sada navedene dokumente prevodio s osmanskoturskog na bosanski jezik, dotle je sljedeći prijevod „Najstarije vakufname u Bosni. III. Vakufnama Mustajbega Skenderpašića za njegove zadužbine u Sarajevu“ prevedena s arapskog jezika.Prilozi za orijentalnu filologiju, godina III–IV/1952–53, Sarajevo, 1953. godine, str. 403–413. Posebnu pažnju šire naučne i društvene javnosti dr. Šabanović skreće objavljivanjem Siyahatnamesi – Putopisa najpoznatijeg osmanskog putopisca Evlije Čelebije.Evlija Čelebija, Putopis. Odlomci o jugoslovenskim zemljama, Preveo, uvod i komentar napisao H. Š., knjiga I, I. P. Svjetlost, Sarajevo, 1954. godine, str. 290. Ovom će se prijevodu narednih godina vraćati i dopunjavati ga brojnim fusnotama. Već naredni prijevod nagovještava Šabanovićev intenzivan rad izučavanja osmanskih dokumenata, ne samo s prostora Bosne i Hercegovine, odnosno Bosanskog ejaleta, koji je obuhvatao i dijelove susjednih zemalja, nego i šire regije. Kao predavač na Filozofskom fakultetu u Beogradu sve više pažnje posvećuje i historiji srpskog naroda. Tako je nastao prijevod Turski dokumenti o srpskoj revoluciji 1804. Knjiga I. Spisi Carske kancelarije 1789–1804. Predgovor za ovaj prijevod napisao je akademik Vasa Čubrilović. Pored prijevoda dokumenata, dr. Šabanović uradio je Rječnik termina i tehničkih naziva.Uredio i preveo H. Š., Istorijsko društvo Narodne Republike Srbije, Beograd, 1956. godine, XXIX + 334 str. Gledajući pojedinačno, po svom prevodilačkom opusu najplodnija mu je bila 1957. godina. To se vidi i iz objavljenih prijevoda. U 1957. godini Izdavačko preduzeće Svjetlost iz Sarajeva štampa drugo izdanje Putopisa Evlije Čelebija.Knjiga I, I.P. Svjetlost, Sarajevo 1956. godine, str. 292 Istovremeno mu štampa i II knjigu ovog Putopisa.89 Evlija Čelebi, Putopis. Odlomci o jugoslovenskim zemljama. Preveo i komentar napisao H. Š., knjiga II, I. P. Svjetlost, Sarajevo, 1957. godine, str. 268. U timskom radu projekta Kanuni i kanun-name za Bosanski, Zvornički, Kliški, Crnogorski i Skadarski sandžak nalazi se i Hazim Šabanović.Saopćavaju: Dr. Branislav Đurđev, Nedim Filipović, Hamid Hadžibegić, Muhamed Mujić i dr. Hazim Šabanović, Orijentalni institut, Monumenta Turcica Historiam Slavorum Meridionalium Illustrantia, tomus primus, Serija I, Zakonski spomenici 1, sv. 1, Sarajevo, 1957. godine, str. 211. Njegovi su prijevodi: Kanun-nama bosanskog sandžaka iz 922/1516. godine i Kanun-nama Bosanskog sandžaka iz 948/1542. godine.Isto, str. 19–33, 59–69. Iza ovog intenzivnog prevodilačkog perioda nastaje sedmogodišnja pauza. To ne znači da u tom vremenu Šabanović ne radi na prijevodima. Naprotiv, to je vrijeme njegova intenzivnog rada na pisanju historijskih tema, uz dalje prevođenje osmanskih dokumenata. Rezultat toga prevodilačkog rada bilo je štampanje knjige Krajište Isa-bega Ishakovića. Zbirni katastarski popis iz 1455. godine (Hicri 859 tarihli suret-i defter-i mücmel vılayet-i Yeleç ve Izveçan ve Hodidede ve Senica ve Ras ve Usüb ve Kalkandelen me’a tevabi'iha). Uvod, osmanskoturski tekst, prijevod i komentare, kao i rječnik termina s registrom ličnih imena i geografskih naziva uradio je prevodilac.Orijentalni institut u Sarajevu, Monumenta Turcica Historiam Slavorum Meridionalium Illustrantia, tomus secundus, Serija II, Defteri, Knjiga 1, Sarajevo, 1964. godine, LVI + 167 p. + 8 faksimila + 160 str. Interesantno je primijetiti da su prikaz ovog deftera uradile njegove kolege Bogumil HrabakИсторијски гласник, 1, Београд, 1965. године, str. 120–123. iz Beograda i Ignacije VojeZgodovinski časopis, XXIII, 3–4, Ljubljana, 1969. godine, str. 308–313. 94 iz Ljubljane. Koliko mi je dosada poznato, niko od Hazimovih kolega i prijatelja iz Sarajeva nije se ni u kojem vidu javio i prokomentirao prijevod ovog deftera i ukazao na njegov značaj. No, bez obzira na njihovo ponašanje prema ovom nesumnjivo velikom i značajnom prijevodu, svi orijentalisti i historičari osmanskog perioda upotrebljavaju i citiraju podatke iz ovog deftera s najvećim priznanjima i uvažavanjem od njegova objavljivanja do sada. Uporedo s Krajištem Isa-bega Ishakovića, Šabanović je radio i drugi prijevod koji je iste 1964. godine objavio pod naslovom Turski izvori za istoriju Beograda, knjiga prva, sveska prva. Katastarski popis Beograda i okoline 1476–1566. Kao i u prethodnom defteru, i ovdje prevodilac uvršćuje rječnik termina s registrom ličnih imena i geografskih naziva.Istorijski arhiv Beograda, Građa za istoriju Beograda, Beograd, 1964. godine, XLI + 622 str. Kako s pravom ističu Hazimove mlađe kolege, koji i sami prevode osmanske deftere i druge izvore osmanske provenijencije, navedena dva deftera koja je preveo dr. Šabanović imaju višestruku vrijednost. Po mišljenju Ahmeda S. Aličića: „On je u svojim radovima pokušavao da iznađe najpodesniji način izdavanja ovih komplikovanih dokumenata i da ih učini što pristupačnijim naučnoj i drugoj javnosti, zatim da kritikom i naučnom aparaturom oživi ove izvore i da olakša rad drugim obrađivačima tih izvora. Ovo treba istaći posebno zbog toga što u osmanistici uopće ne postoji jedan utvrđeni način izdavanja ovih izvora. Na taj način njegova objašnjenja i terminološki rječnici u stvari predstavljaju prave male studije i, bez pretjerivanja, krajnja dostignuća nauke o tome.“А. С. Аличић, Др. Хазим Шабановић, str. 338. Tri godine kasnije zbog velikog interesiranja šire naučne javnosti i čitaoca, izlazi mu prijevod Evlije Čelebi, a ne Čelebije, kao u prethodnim izdanjima, pod istim naslovom Putopis. Odlomci o jugoslovenskim zemljama. Preveo, uvod i komentar napisao H. Š. I. P. Svjetlost, Sarajevo, 1967. godine, str. 682 + /10/. Ovaj prijevod u narednom periodu doživjeti će još dva izdanja.I. P. Veselin Masleša, biblioteka „Kulturno nasljeđe“, Sarajevo, 1973. godine, str. 705 + /1/; Sarajevo- Publishing, Sarajevo, 1996. godine, str. 704. Zbog velike zainteresiranosti kako naučne javnosti, tako i velikog broja čitalaca koje zanima prijevod ovog Putopisa, ukratko ćemo se osvrnuti na njegov značaj, onako kako je to napisao u Predgovoru. On između ostalog piše: „Ovaj rad predstavlja pokušaj da se na osnovu postojećeg carigradskog izdanja S e j ah a t n a m e Evlije Čelebije pruži potpun, cjelovit i po mogućnosti tačan prevod svih onih dijelova toga putopisa koji se odnosi na jugoslovenske zemlje i narode. Pri tome sam se držao reda kojim su ti opisi saopšteni u orginalu… U ovom radu glavna briga mi je bila da u prevođenju budem vjeran originalu i da moj prevod bude što tačniji i bolji pa tek onda literarno dotjeran.“E. Čelebi, Putopis, str. 5–6. Bio je to ujedno Šabanovićev posljednji veći i značajniji prijevod s osmanskoturskog na bosanski ili kako se u to vrijeme službeno zvao srpskohrvatski jezik. Vrijednost ovog prijevoda jeste ne samo u jasnoći i konciznosti, nego i činjenici da je u cilju objašnjenja nekih Čelebijinih navoda i pisanja u fusnotama donio preko 2.000 napomena s bogatom stručnom literaturom za objašnjenja određenih termina, toponima, historijskih činjenica i sl. Po prvi put većina tih termina dobila je svoj puni smisao jer dotada nisu bili poznati u tadašnjoj jugoslavenskoj osmanistici.] А. С. Аличић, Др. Хазим Шабановић, str. 338. Samo da je u toku svog radnog života uradio navedene prijevode, bilo bi dovoljno da bude među najistaknutijim orijentalistima i osmanistima svoga vremena. No, Hazim Šabanović time se nije zadovoljavao. Uporedo s prijevodima deftera i drugih vrsta osmanskih dokumenata, veliku energiju i rad uložio je u pisanju brojnih naučnih djela. Svaki vid Šabanovićeva stvaralaštva također zaslužuje da mu se obrati dužna pažnja. Udžbenik i studije Još u prvim fazama svog naučnog rada, cijeneći brojnost osmanskih dokumenata na prostorima tadašnje jugoslavenske države, uočio je da se u radovima tadašnjih autora nedovoljno koriste. Zato ukazuje na potrebu poznavanja osmanskoturskog jezika za pisanje naučnih radova i studija iz osmanskog perioda. O tome piše i u kraćem članku „Orijentalistika i Hrvati. Važnost proučavanja iztočnih jezika s znanstveno-poviesne, kulturne i praktične strane“Spremnost, godina II, broj 55, Sarajevo, 14. III 1943. godine, str. 8. te „Naše zanimanje za turski jezik u prošlosti. (Iz predgovora gramatike turskog jezika)“.Osvit, godina II, broj 84, Sarajevo, 11. X 1943. godine, str. 6. Bio je to uvod u Šabanovićevo pisanje i publiciranje udžbenika Gramatika turskog jezika s vježbenicom, čitankom i rječnikom.Knjižara H. Ahmed Kujundžić, Sarajevo, 1944. godine, str. 205 + /1/ Udžbenik je rađen isključivo prema zapadnim priručnicima i gramatikama. Po mišljenju poznavalaca turskog jezika i njegova pravopisa, ovaj udžbenik i sada se može koristiti kao „solidan i koristan priručnik“.Salih H. Alić, Hazim Šabanović, str. 7. Prva knjiga koju je objavio bio je navedeni prijevod pod naslovom Evlija Čelebija, Putopis. Odlomci o jugoslovenskim zemljama. Preveo, uvod i komentar napisao H. Š.“Knjiga I, Svjetlost, Sarajevo, 1954. godine, str. 290. Već u 1957. godini objavljene su u vidu dviju knjiga prijevod Evlijina Putopisa. Preveo, uvod, komentar napisao H. Š. Drugo izdanje.Knjiga I, Svjetlost, Sarajevo, 1957. godine, str. 292; Knjiga II, Svjetlost, Sarajevo, 1957. godine, str. 268. [ U koautorstvu s kolegama iz Orijentalnog instituta u Sarajevu iste godine štampani su mu prijevodi Kanun-nama za bosanski sandžak iz 1516. i 1542. godinu.Vidi fusnotu 9 U to vrijeme objavljuje svoju doktorsku disertaciju kao knjigu pod naslovom Bosanski pašaluk. Postanak i upravna podjela.Naučno društvo NR Bosne i Hercegovine, Djela, knjiga XIV, Odjeljenje istorijsko-filoloških nauka, knjiga 10, Sarajevo, 1959. godine, str. 271. I poslije pet decenija ovo je najvrednije naučno djelo u kojem se govori o administrativno-upravnoj organizaciji Bosne i Hercegovine, odnosno Bosanskog ejaleta, kako se od 1580. godine službeno zvala novoosnovana osmanska pokrajina. Ona je obuhvatala cijelu teritoriju Bosne i Hercegovine s dijelovima teritorije današnje susjedne Srbije, Hrvatske i Crne Gore. Ovom disertacijom dr. Šabanović pokazao je da je temeljito upoznao admistrativno-upravnu organizaciju Osmanske države i da se u toku pisanja, pored izvora i literature osmanskoturske, koristio za tadašnje prilike i najznačajnijim podacima zapadne provenijencije. Kako dr. Šabanović navodi, „Ja sam za izučavanje u prvi red stavio bosanski pašaluk stoga što je to bio najznačajniji, najsloženiji i najinteresantniji turski upravni organizam u našim zemljama“. Zbog velikog interesa javnosti knjiga je doživjela i drugo izdanje. Tim povodom Uz drugo izdanje akademik Avdo Sućeska između ostalog napisao je: Bosanski pašaluk, sa naučne i naučno-istraživačke strane, ima trajnu vrijednost za našu nauku i kao takvo ono je nezaobilazno u svim daljim naporima na izučavanju prošlosti Bosne pod Turcima. I. P. Svjetlost, Sarajevo, 1982. godine, str. 7. str. 250 Knjiga Bosanski pašaluk – postanak i upravna podjela bila je kruna njegova dotadašnjeg naučnog opusa. U to vrijeme javlja se i kao koautor više poglavlja u knjizi Historija naroda Jugoslavije II. idi fusnote od 39 do 42. Iako je odranije bio poznati i cijenjeni orijentalist i osmanist, sada je njegov ugled i autoritet bio nesporan ne samo na prostorima bivše Jugoslavije, nego i šire. Ne zadovoljavajući se postignutim, u narednim godinama Šabanović kao da tek traži svoje mjesto pod naučnim suncem. Intenzivno radi na novim prijevodima dokumenata osmanske provenijencije. Taj rad rezultira objavom Krajište isa-bega Ishakovića i Turski izvori za istoriju Beograda. Vidi fusnote 88 i 93. Dopunjujući ranije prijevode i date komentare ovoga puta u vidu jedne a ne dviju knjiga sarajevsko izdavačko preduzeće Svjetlost štampa mu Evlija Čelebi, Putopis. Odlomci o jugoslovenskim zemljama.Sarajevo, 1967. godine, str. 682 + /10/. Otada će ovaj značajan prijevod biti dostupan ne samo užoj naučnoj javnosti, nego i širem čitalačkom krugu, te će u narednom periodu doživjeti još dva izdanja.Svjetlost, Sarajevo, 1967. godine i Sarajevo – Publishing, Sarajevo, 1996. Godine. Posljednje nedovršeno djelo koje mu je posthumno štampano kao knjiga jeste Književnost Muslimana BiH na orijentalnim jezicima (Biobibliografija).Vidi fusnotu 58. Rad na ovoj knjizi dr. Hazim Šabanović počeo je pisanjem manjih članaka, kao i enciklopedijskih natuknica o istaknutijim stvaraocima Bosne i Hercegovine u osmanskom periodu. „Prema uzoru na Brockelmannovu Geschichte der arabischen Literatur, on je poduzeo da utvrdi pouzdane biografske podatke tih pisaca i iznese pregled, ne samo obrada i izdanja njihovih djela nego, prije svega, da evidentira rukopise tih djela u rukopisnim zbirkama u svijetu, bez obzira na to da li su izdata ili ne“. S. H. Alić, Hazim Šabanović, str. 8. Kao iskusni istraživač koji ima senzilibiteta prema onome što radi, dr. Šabanović duži vremenski period strpljivo je i znalački prikupljao građu o brojnim dotada poznatim i manje poznatim ličnostima i stvaraocima na svim poljima ljudske djelatnosti koji su s ovih prostora. „Istraživao je sve što je do tada kod nas i u svijetu bilo napisano o toj literaturi, a zatim je prelazio na sopstvena arhivska istraživanja, koja je vršio u Istanbulu“.M. Filipović, U traganju za ljudima, str. 278. Pišući o njima i njihovu radu, pisao je i jednu veliku dotada nedovoljno napisanu kulturno-obrazovnu historiju bošnjačkog naroda. To je vrijeme kada se po prvi put dotada „neopredijeljeni“ počinje oficijelno priznavati kao jedan od jugoslavenskih naroda pod imenom Musliman. Smrt dr. Šabanovića pretekla ga je u namjeri tako da je ovo djelo ostalo nedovršeno onako kako je ovo značajno djelo zamislio uraditi. I kao takva, ova knjiga predstavlja i danas jedinstven izvor za dalja proučavanja naučnog i kulturnog stvaralaštva Bošnjaka iz osmanskog perioda.А. С. Аличић, Др. Хазим Шабановић, str. 338. Ta nedovršena pisanja, pa i praznine o određenim ličnostima koje je dr. Hazim samo naveo u namjeri da o njima piše potpunije, u dobroj mjeri dopunili su u svojim člancima i knjigama i Šabanovićeve mlađe kolege, koji su nastavili istraživački rad na ovom polju .] Vidi radove i knjige: prof. dr. Lamije Hadžiosmanović, prof. dr. Fehima Nametka, prof. dr. Sulejmana Grozdanića, prof. dr. Amira Ljubovića i dr. [ Imajući u vidu navedeno, možemo konstatirati da je dosada u vidu posebnih izdanja od kojih su neki doživjeli ponovljeno izdanje objavljeno ukupno 11 knjiga. Do ove razlike u odnosu na Bibliografiju koju je donijela Bisera Nurudinović dolazi stoga što su poslije njene objave Šabanovićeve bibliografije, ponovo štampani Bosanski pašaluk i Putopis. Radovi, prilozi i osvrti Posebnu vrijednost i važnost u Šabanovićevu naučnom opusu imali su brojni historijski radovi, prilozi i osvrti. Prateći tematski i hronološki šta je sve i o čemu pisao, možemo vidjeti da je prve radove iz historijske tematike počeo pisati i objavljivati još u studentskim danima. U prvoj radnoj fazi javlja se člancima i prilozima: „Ibrahim-paša Požeški, veliki vezir Sulejmana II Sjajnoga“Narodni kalendar, Čiča Grge Grgina iz Grginaca, 1936. Godine, pp. 151–154; Hrvatski dnevnik, III, 754, 1938, godine, pp. 16; Hrvatsko kolo, XXIII/1942, str. 68–82. i „Ibrahim-paša Novošeherlija, veliki vezir Muhameda III“, Novi behar, godište IX, broj 17, Sarajevo, 1. III 1936. godine, str. 225–227. „Šejh Sadi, veliki pjesnik i filozof perzijski“, Gajret, godina XIX, broj 6, Sarajevo, 1938. godine, str. 103–105. „Glasoviti Hrvati na Visokoj Porti“,Zbornik hrvatske omladine Herceg-Bosne, 1938. godine, str. 67–71. „Još jedan glasoviti Hrvat na Visokoj porti u Carigradu“. „Ibrahim-paša Požeški veliki vezir Sulejmana II“, Zbornik hrvatske omladine Herceg-Bosne, 1938. godine, str. 67–71. „Organizacija naučnog rada među bosansko-hercegovačkim muslimanima“,Glasnik IVZ, godina VIII, broj 12, Sarajevo, 1940. godine, str. 475–482. i „Muslimanske političke stranke u Bosni i Hercegovini prije rata. Stanje iza okupacije (1878) do pokreta za vjersko-prosvjetnu autonomiju (1899)“. Savremenik, godina XXVIII, broj 4, 15. II 1940. godine, str. 127–128. Već na početku svog naučnog rada Šabanovića je najviše interesirao osmanski period, kao i neposredna historijska dešavanja Bosne i Hercegovine i bošnjačkog naroda u posljednjim decenijama XIX stoljeća. No, pravi naučni i stručni nastupi nastaju neposredno po diplomiranju i zapošljavanju u Zemaljskom muzeju u Sarajevu. Prvi rad koji objavljuje iz ovog perioda jeste „Gazi Husrev-beg, carski vezir i najveći bosanski dobrotvor. (Povodom 400-godišnjice smrti 1541–1941).“ Hrvatski narod, godina III, broj 250, Sarajevo 22. X 1941. godine. str. 10. Iako Gazi Husrev-beg nikada nije bio „carski vezir“, što je dobro znao i Šabanović, vjerovatno u želji da naglasi važnost i ulogu bosanskog sandžakbega, koji je ujedno i najveći dobrotvor (vakif) ne samo Sarajeva nego i drugih mjesta, ili je to možda bio stav redakcije, došlo je do ovakvog naslova. Sljedeći Šabanovićev rad bio je „Dopisivanje bosanskih vezira sa zapovjednicima u Hrvatskoj“, Hrvatski narod, godina III, broj 250, Sarajevo 22. X 1941. godine. str. 10. te kraći osvrt „Položaj Bosne u Osmanlijskom carstvu“. Osvit, godina I, broj 40, Sarajevo, 29. XI 1942. godine, str. 3. Navedeni članci i prilozi bili su uvod u Šabanovićev prvi veliki ozbiljniji rad „Popis kadiluka u Evropskoj Turskoj od Mostarca Abdullaha Hurremovića“.Glasnik Hrvatskog zemaljskog muzeja, godina LIV/1941, Sarajevo, 1943. godine, str. 307–357. Izvorno je djelo pisano na osmansko-turskom jeziku 1158/1745. godine. Također, u više nastavaka izlazi mu veći rad pod naslovom „Ahmed-paša Hercegović“. Osvit, godina II, broj 47, Sarajevo, 24. I 1943. godine, pp. 1–2; 48, Sarajevo, 31. I 1943. godine, str. 2–3; 49, Sarajevo, 7. II 1943. godine, 2–3 i 50, Sarajevo, 14. II 1943. godine, str. 2–3. Posljednji prilog iz historije napisan u drugoj fazi stvaralaštva jeste „Sudstvo u Bosni“.Osvit, godina III, broj 96/97, Sarajevo, 2. I 1944. godine, str. 6–7. Po završetku Drugog svjetskog rata (1945) iz objektivnih okolnosti nastupa relativno velika, skoro osmogodišnja pauza u publiciranju napisanih radova iz historijske tematike. To ne znači da u tom periodu Šabanović nije intezivno radio. Naprotiv. To je vrijeme kada mu iz štampe izlazi šest natuknica o značajnijim ličnostima, objavljuje prijevode dokumenata osmanske provenijencije, piše o arhivskim istraživanjima u Makarskoj, te u više radova ističe značaj Gazi Husrev-begove biblioteke u Sarajevu i koja „istočna djela“ posjeduje. U posljeratnom periodu prvi članak iz historijske tematike jeste „Управна подјела југословенских земаља под турском владавином до Карловачког мира 1699. год.“,Годишнјак Историјског друштва Босне и Херцеговине, IV/1952, Сарајево, 1952. године, str. 171–204. „Ko je osnovao sarajevsku Ferhadiju. (Iz istorije spomenika kulture)“,Glasnik VIS-a, godina IV, broj 1–4, Sarajevo, 1953. godine, str. 32–40. „Да ли је постојао Београдски пашалук?“Историјски гласник, 1–2, Београд. 1954. године, str. 193–207. Izuzetno vrijednim i korisnim, može se kazati pionirskim radovima „Pitanje turske vlasti u Bosni do pohoda Mehmeda II 1463. Godine“,Godišnjak Istorijskog društva Bosne i Hercegovine, godina VII/1955, Sarajevo, 1955. godine, str. 37–51. „О организацији турске управе у Србији у XV и XVI вијеку“,Историјски гласник, 3–4, Београд, 1955, str. 59–78. „Bosansko krajište 1448– 1463“,Godišnjak Istorijskog društva Bosne i Hercegovine, IX/1957, Sarajevo, 1958. godine, str. 177–220. „Bosanski sandžakbeg Skender“ Историјски гласник , I, Београд, 1955. године, стр. 111–127. i „Je li postojao grad Vrhbosna?“ Urbanistički problemi, godina I, Sarajevo, 1958. godine, str. 52–55. Hazim Šabanović potvrđuje se kao jedan od najboljih znalaca historije evropskog dijela Osmanskog carstva. Vjerovatno ga je sve to skupa s prijevodima i preporučilo da mu redakcija drugog toma Historije naroda Jugoslavije II povjeri pisanje više poglavlja. S radovima „Slavonija“,141] Historija naroda Jugoslavije, II, Zagreb, MCNLIX, poglavlja XIII i XXVI, str. 205–241. i 622–628. „Jugoslovenski narodi u doba opadanja turskog feudalizma“,142 Isto, poglavlje XV, str. 477–490. „Islamska kultura u jugoslovenskim zemljama do XVIII stoljeća“Isto, poglavlje XXIV, str. 602–612. i „Bosanski pašaluk u XVIII stoljeću“ Isto, poglavlje XLIX, str. 1318–1341. pokazuje svu širinu interesiranja i znanje koje posjeduje. Ovim pisanjem ukazao je na potrebu za novim naučnim istraživanjima i pisanja o navedenim temama. Neka od ovih napisanih poglavlja bila su u pojedinim pitanjima nepoznanica, u pravom smislu, za širu javnost. Tako je na najbolji način i s raznovrsnim temama krunisao treću fazu svoga stvaralačkog opusa, zajedno sa štampanjem doktorske disertacije. U posljednjoj, četvrtoj fazi radne djelatnosti, Hazim Šabanović napisao je i objavio sljedeće radove: Postanak i razvoj Sarajeva,Naučno društvo NR Bosne i Hercegovine, Radovi, knjiga XIII, Odjeljenje istorijsko-filoloških nauka, knjiga 5, Sarajevo, 1960. godine, str. 71–115. Vojno uređenje Bosne od 1463. do kraja XVI stoljeća, Godišnjak Društva istoričara Bosne i Hercegovine, XI/1960, Sarajevo, 1961. godine, str. 173–224. Lepenica u prvom stoljeću turske vladavine,Naučno društvo NR Bosne i Hercegovine, Posebna izdanja, knj. III, Sarajevo, 1963. godine, str. 193–207. „Žepa i njena okolina u prvim decenijama turske vlasti“,U koautorstvu s V. Palavestrom, Glasnik Zemaljskog muzeja Bosne i Hercegeovine, Etnologija, NS XIX, Sarajevo, 1964. godine, str. 39–44. Teritorijalno širenje i građevni razvoj Sarajeva u XVI stoljeću,Naučno društvo Bosne i Hercegovine, Radovi, knjiga XXVI, Odjeljenje istorijsko-filoloških nauka, knjiga 9, Sarajevo, 1965. godine, str. 29–53. „Краљево и његова околина под турском влашћу до краја 16. Века“,150Наша прошлост, историјска ревија, 1–2, Краљево, 1967. године, str. 3–9. „Из прошлости Краљева и околине под турском влашћу“,151 Isto, Краљево, 1968. године, str. 3–16. „Hasan Kafi Prušćak (Hasan Kafi b. Turhan b. Davud b. Ja'qub az-Zibi al-Aqhisari al-Bosnawi)“, Prilozi za orijentalnu filologiju, XIV–XV/1964–1965, Sarajevo, 1969. godine, str. 5–31. „Урбани развитак Београда од 1521. до1688. Године“.Годишњак града Београда, XVII, Београд, 1970. године, стр. 5–41. Posljednji napisani radovi posthumno su mu objavljeni u knjizi Istorija Beograda.Vidi fusnote u ovom radu od 59 do 67. Osim historijskih radova, napisao je i objavio nekoliko odgovora kolegama na kritike i primjedbe o nekim prijevodima osmanskih dokumenata i deftera, te drugih manjih priloga.Naznačene priloge možete vidjeti u: Bisera Nurudinović, Bibliografija radova, pod rednim brojevima 1-3, 7, 9, 10, 14, 15, 18–20, 23, 26–33, 37, 38, 43, 44, 46, 47–49, 59, 60, 62, 63, 66–68, 77, 82, 89, 90, 115 i 161. . S ove vremenske distance možemo primijetiti da je u pisanju historijskih članaka najviše pažnje posvećivao urbanim sredinama. Svojim radovima o Sarajevu i Beogradu nesumnjivo je trajno zadužio ova dva grada da mu spominju i obilježe ime. Pisanjem na ovu temu, dr. Šabanović je dao model mlađim generacijama kako i na koji način trebalo bi o tome pisati. U svim radovima pokazao je mlađim generacijama kako se treba baviti istraživačkim radom i interpretirati dokumenta, te kako ih sastaviti u jednu jasnu i preglednu cjelinu. Enciklopedijske natuknice Tokom svog trodecenijskog naučnog rada Hazim Šabanović napisao je i objavio u više enciklopedija ukupno 57 natuknica. Njihova vrijednost tim je veća što su mnoge od njih pravi članci, a skoro sve bile su po prvi put dostupne široj intelektualnoj javnosti. Prve natuknice objavljuje u Hrvatskoj enciklopediji : Abdulhak Hamid,156 Hrvatska enciklopedija, I, Zagreb, 1941. godine, str. 8. Mehmed Begović, Isto, II, str. 336. Bosansko-hercegovački glasnik,Isto, III, Zagreb, 1942. godine, str. 102. Bošnjak,Isto, III, str. 176. Dželaludin RumiIsto, V, Zagreb, 1945. godine, str. 518. itd., dok su za Enciklopediju Jugoslavije i pojedinačno najbrojnije natuknice bile u 1955. godini, ukupno njih šesanaest. Među ostalim bile su: Ajan,Jugoslavije, 1, Beograd, 1955. godine, str. 23. Ajas-beg (paša), Isto, str. 23–24. 2. Arapski pisci o Južnim Slavenima, 3. Arapski pisci iz naših krajeva, 4. Arapska književnost kod Južnih Slavena, 5. Arabistika kod Južnih Slavena,Isto, str. 149–152. Ašik-paša Zade, Derviš Ahmed,. Isto, str. 227. Babinger, Franz,Isto, str. 263–264. Bajazid II,Isto, str. 284–285. Bosanski pašaluk (beglerbegluk ili ejalet),Isto, str. 705–706. e mnoge druge. U 1956. godini u Enciklopediji Jugoslavije 2 objavljeno mu je novih šest natuknica. Među njima su: Budimski pašaluk Enciklopedija Jugoslavije, 2, Beograd, 1956. godine, str. 251. i Ćuprilići.Isto, str. 637–638. Dvije godine kasnije u istoj Enciklopediji pod brojem 3 objavio je novih sedam enciklopedijskih natuknica. Tu su: Dursun-beg,[Enciklopedija Jugoslavije, 3, Beograd, 1958. godine, str. 181. Evlija Čelebi,Isto, str. 280–281. Ferhad-beg Vuković, Isto, str. 298. Ferhad-paša,Isto, str. 298. Firuz-beg Isto, str. 340. Hasan-paša Predojević. Isto, str. 622 i Hevaji Uskufi Muhamed.sto, str. 680. U narednoj 1959. godini javlja se kao saradnik Vojne enciklopedije s trima natuknicama: Danak u krvi,Vojna enciklopedija, II, Beograd, 1959. godine, str. 390. Delije Isto, str. 429. i Dizdar.Isto, str. 554. [ Godinu dana kasnije (1960), novih pet natuknica objavljuje mu se u Enciklopediji Jugoslavije, tom 4. Tu su navedeni koncizni podaci o: Husrev-beg (gazi),Enciklopedija Jugoslavije, 4, Beograd, 1960. godine, str. 306. Ishakovići,Isto, str. 371. Jahjapašići,Isto, str. 446. te piše i o drugim znamenitim ličnostima s prostora Bosne i Hercegovine. Godine 1962. u petom tomu Enciklopedije Jugoslavije objavljuje natuknicu Junus-paša. . Enciklopedija Jugoslavije, 5, Beograd, 1962. godine, str. 160. Do 1968. godine u Enciklopediji Jugoslavije, tom 7, objavljuje dvije natuknice: RajaEnciklopedija Jugoslavije, 7, Beograd ,1968. godine, str. 32. i Selim III.Isto, str. 177. Posljednje godine života objavljene su mu tri posljednje natuknice. To su: Hersek-Zade, Ahmed Pasha, The Enciklopedia of Islam. New edition. Volume III, 1971, pp. 340–341. Ista enciklopedijska jednica objavljena je i u: Encyclopedie de L'Islam. Nouvelle edition. Tom III (1971), pp. 351–352. Sulejman II KanuniEnciklopedija Jugoslavije, 8, Beograd, 1971. godine, str. 215–216. i Vrhbosna.Isto, str. 542. Samo oni koji ne znaju kako se pišu i šta znače ove natuknice neće shvatiti njihovu važnost i mukotrpnost napisanog. Njihova vrijednost bila je tim veća što je po prvi put napušteno mitologizirano pisanje i kazivanje o pojedinim ličnostima i pojmovima, te na naučnoj osnovi napisano historijski. Često su te natuknice za mlađe istraživače bile početak njihova izučavanja i dubljeg proučavanja za istaknute pojedince i događaje. O nekim se ličnostima po prvi put putem ovih natuknica šira javnost upoznala s pojedinim istaknutijim ličnostima osmanskog perioda. Cio životni put ovog istaknutog naučnika bio je izuzetno zanimljiv i dinamičan. Polahko i temeljito ulazio je u nauku, bez želje za velikim isticanjem. Međutim, s pravom nije dozvoljavao ni potcjenjivanje. Vremenom je kod kolega stekao veliki ugled. Ime mu je postalo poznato i priznato ne samo na prostorima tadašnje jugoslavenske države, nego i šire regije. Podjednako je cijenjen i kao orijentalist u prijevodu više deftera i drugih vrsta osmanskih dokumenata, kao i znamenitog djela Evlije Čelebije, u kojem svojim napomenama i komentarima pokazuje upućenost u ono što prevodi, do pisanja monografija, članaka i enciklopedijskih natuknica koje svaka za sebe i sve skupa imaju dragocjenu naučnu vrijednost u proučavanju osmanskog timarskog (dirlučkog) sistema, administrativno-upravne organizacije u pokrajinama Osmanskog carstva, položaju stanovništva, izučavanju urbanih sredina, te posebno velikih gradova (šehera), kao što su Sarajevo i Beograd, te pisanje o desetinama istaknutijih pojedinaca. „Pronalaženje i povezivanje činjenica u jednu kompaktnu cjelinu, a da ne bude pretrpana ni razvučena, mogu činiti samo naučnici velikih sposobnosti i znanja. To je Šabanović radio na vanredno vješt način, čineći ove svoje radove štivom lakim za čitanje i običnom čitaocu.“ А. С. Аличић, Др. Хазим Шабановић, str. 338. Kako ističe Salih Hadžialić, Šabanović se u svojim istraživanjima najčešće služio filološko-historijskom metodom. Time je uspio osvijetliti brojne probleme, kao i učiniti pristupačnim brojne osmanske izvore.S. H. Alić, Hazim Šabanović, str. 9. Do toga je dolazio zahvaljujući velikom i nesebičnom radu, držeći se naučnih postulata, i ni u primisima ne mistificirajući ono o čemu piše. Кoliko god je Šabanoviću rad u Оrijentalnom institutu bio višestruko koristan, toliko je i ova naučna institucija dobila s njegovim radom i ugledom. U svojstvu saradnika, s prijevodima i radovima, kao i urednik, te drugih publikacija poznatih kao Posebna izdanja, doprinio je da Orijentalni institut kao naučna institucija i u tome bude cijenjena, a njena izdanja s najvećim uvažavanjem primljena ne samo među orijentalistima i osmanistima, nego i kod svih drugih koji su se interesirali za osmanski period. Drugim riječima, nesumnjiv je njegov doprinos u naučnom razvoju Orijentalnog instituta, „kako u pogledu organizacije naučnog rada, tako i u pogledu uzdizanja mlađeg kadra“.А. С. Аличић, Др. Хазим Шабановић, str. 139. Koliki je značaj za osmanistiku imao i ima Hazim Šabanović i njegov naučni opus, govore i činjenice da skoro sve što je prevodio i pisao, publiciralo se u najboljim i najprestižnijim časopisima i izdavačkim kućama. I sada, njegove mlađe kolege koriste se radovima i prijevodima dr. Hazima Šabanovića. To je najveće priznanje i potvrda ko je bio i kakvo je mjesto u nauci imao i ima dr. Hazim Šabanović. [[Kategorija:Ličnosti]